


if it was you

by jigoo



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Another drabble, M/M, i tried :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigoo/pseuds/jigoo
Summary: There are things that are just not meant to be.





	if it was you

* * *

 

Jihoon heaves a deep sigh as he finalizes the design he has prepared for his client. It isn’t due until next Friday but he wants to get it done now than later.

Jihoon takes a short break from rendering, and grabs his phone to look through his messages and emails. He blows at his bangs, drained from the number of unread emails. He believes he has read all the unread messages but tries to refresh the page to double-check. 

Jihoon pauses, not expecting the new email he just received. His heart beats faster when he opens the email.

 

 

❤ **5TH ANNIVERSARY LETTER** ❤

**Kang Daniel** <kang_daniel@geemail.com>

to me <parkjihoon@geemail.com>

 

_(Letter scheduled via LettersToFuture on December 31, 2016 to be sent on December 31, 2018)_

 

Hello to my future husband! ;)

 

Happy 5th Anniversary, love. I decided to search and try this site if this really exists from the movie we watched yesterday, you remember? I hope you do. :P Well, this site does exists and I’m writing to you now. Hahaha amazing how it’ll exactly be our 5th anniversary from now! By this time, we are either in our post-graduate studies or working. For sure, you have the initials ID next to your name and.. Kang, soon? ;) I hope that the past five years with me were worth it for you as it was for me. Honestly, I have no idea if we’re still together when you see this letter two years from now but I do hope so because I still have plans on marrying you, Park Jihoon. (We might be engaged by now, don’t you think?) You are the best decision I made so far. If we are still together by this time, we are probably watching a movie, a Marvel one or maybe having a simple dinner at my place and we’ll be dancing to We’ve Only Just Began after. Probably we’ll be taking care of three cats now, Rooney and Peter may have a new sister/brother hahahaha :3 And probably, we’ve been more mature and successful in our choices, probably you now have more control in spending more on the materials you need than food hahaha

 

But. Read this, if we’re not together anymore. 

 

If we’re not together anymore now… despite who ended it, I hope you would try to reach out to me after you see this letter as maybe.. because we didn’t have a proper closure or one’s holding a grudge towards the other person.. if it was me who called it quits, please message me back, mention this letter and let’s try to talk this out, I’ll do anything, let’s meet, chat. If it was you who called it quits, I hope I made you happy, and didn’t make you feel like I’m a regret and I hope I gave you more than the love you deserve and maybe.. we can try again. But if we have new relationships by now, I hope they make us happier than what we have done for each other. 2016 Daniel is happy for you, happy and contented for us regardless. 2018 Daniel isn't sure of what he feels but I hope he'll be happy as he is now.

 

End of not together part~

 

Okay, that made me down a bit hahaha, and if we’re still together, after you read this, kiss me hahaha. I love you. I love you so much. 

 

 

Sincerely,

Kang Daniel

 

 

Click here to  Reply or  Forward

 

 

Jihoon only looks at the screen as the tears pour out from his eyes. He continues to cry until he hears a key clicked in the lock and he tries to wipe his tears away before the door opens and Woojin sees him in that state. 

Woojin greets him with a kiss on the temple, stroking the back of his head, “What’s that?”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is mainly based on the tweet i saw last night hehe. it's written on my language and i kinda wanted to relate it to nielwink so here~  
> i'm not really happy with this drabble because i feel like i copied, like, most of it and only added a bit sigh, i tried~~
> 
> i apologize for grammatical errors 
> 
> i hope you enjoy~ :D
> 
> *some might be confused, let's assume it's already 2018 now, the mentioned date hehz


End file.
